Anywhere
by DonEmilia
Summary: We're leaving, Sam and I. Leaving all of this. Song fic to Evanesence song of the same name. Rated PG for one use of naughty language.Complete!


TITLE: Anywhere  
  
RATING: PG, for one use of bad language.  
  
AUTHOR: Crimson Regret 177  
  
EMAIL: Jeeves177@yahoo.co.uk  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
SERIES: Future  
  
SPOILERS: In the line of duty, The lost city pt 2, Heroes pt 2, plus general Stargate knowledge.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Star gate isn't mine ::sob sob:: it belongs to those fabulous people at MGM, Gekko Corp, blah, blah, blah. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Evanescence, I just love the song.  
  
A/N: Not a sequel for 'Don't leave me this way' that will be coming shortly, in the mean time, just something short and sweet to keep you going. By the way, extra bonus points to anyone who can spot the link between my name and Evanescence, lol.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
and at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're leaving, Sam and I. We're going, as far away as possible. Away from the hurt, and pain, we've suffered to be together.  
  
I look at her, in the passenger seat next to me, sleeping peacefully. If ever I had any doubt that this was worth it, worth giving up everything for, all I have to do is look at her, and I see.  
  
Anything is worth this. Anything to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to protect her from anyone that wants to harm her.  
  
I can't pretend any more. I can't sit there, and say I don't love her, that I don't think of her all the time. I made her a promise, all those years ago, when she got that damn Tok'ra in her, that I loved her, and I would always love her, and she promised she would wait for me.  
  
But we can't wait any longer. That's why we're leaving. They wouldn't let us be together. If they knew, about everything that's happened, we would be in so much trouble. So we're going to leave. We haven't told anyone, not even Daniel and Teal'c, we're not telling anyone, ever.  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
When I nearly died, in that stupid Asgard machine, the first thing I thought I thought of when they brought me round was her. Was she OK? How had she coped without me? I knew then, that there were more important things than the military. That's when I told her how I felt. That's when I asked her, if she had waited for me. And she had.  
  
But both of us still felt this moral obligation. The Goa'uld. They were still at large, and as long as they were around, both of us knew it would be wrong to leave. So we waited. We waited for forever, for the day we thought would never come.  
  
And then, one not so very special day, it came. We faced them, in battle, and the united forces of earth, the Tok'ra, and the Asgard, defeated them once and for all. With a little help from The Ancients.  
  
It wasn't an easy battle; I won't lie to you about that. We lost a lot of good people. Thor, General Hammond, Bra'tac, and Jacob. Sam hasn't been the same since. It took her a long time to get over it. But once the battle was over, we knew. We were free. We thought.  
  
But then, with General Hammond gone, it made it a lot easier for Kinsey and Woolsey to get their way around there. They started watching us like hawks, waiting for us to slip up. And we knew, we couldn't tell them. It would be the perfect excuse to shut the whole thing down.  
  
But we also knew we couldn't go back to how we were. To just being team mates. Co-workers. Colleagues. Neither of us wanted that. That's why we're leaving.  
  
We're going to a place where they can't find us, where no one knows our name, or rank, or number. Where we are just 'Jack and Sam'. That's all we want to be.  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there.  
  
We'll miss it; I'm not pretending we won't. We'll miss Teal'c, and Daniel. We'll miss the base; we'll probably even miss the gate itself. It's what brought us together after all.  
  
Sam will miss her lab, her science stuff, her doohickeys. But when we're together, it's worth it.  
  
So we're leaving this life behind. The life where we have to put masks on, never show anyone our true feelings. Now, we can just be us, and not have to worry about the show we put on for people. The show that makes us look like heartless bastards that don't care.  
  
We'll never have to worry about being caught, or losing each other in the line of duty. That's all gone now.  
  
Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you.  
  
She stirs slightly, and wakes up. She looks at me, and smiles, and in that smile, I know. She knows. What we're doing, is right. And she leans my on my shoulder as we drive off, the light fading behind us.  
  
FIN  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well what did you think? Another angsty one I know, I can't help it, sorry. I realized a few minutes before I finished there was no speech in it, it wasn't an intentional thing, it just happened, so sorry if you don't like fics like that. Anyway, please R n R, you know I love it!!! 


End file.
